Ranton Hika's Academy Exam and Gate Training
Participants: Nobu Akimichi Hiku Ranton Kohaku Inuzuka Academy Exam and Training... NobuAkimichi: -I found myself casually strolling from my office building from within the Kumogakure village as I had received notice that due to an overwhelming amount of needs, I was yet again required to place some assisting with the Academy Exam of another Student. I didn’t mind it though, it helped me escape away from the loads of paperwork that sat upon my desk and I simply stared at in disbelief that I had to do such work. I really needed to hire another assistant of some sort… A book keeper. I pondered upon this idea of getting a civilian to do the work of the Kage for a while, while just merely sitting there and not doing much besides eat and snacking which was something that I was doing rather often. This was evident through my belly which distended from my lower abdomen in a sort of bulge. Oddly enough though, there was a large amount of muscle that was actually behind this layer of fatty product. I kept that product there for a reason though, for my own special hidden techniques that many probably didn’t understand. My strength was something to fear, not many could do the things that I did, and if they could come close, I had the determination and ability to push myself further and harder with those secret techniques of the Akimichi Clan. Wrapped around my body was the white coat of that kage that radiated a brilliant white color with a large amount of fur from a creature hunted in the mountains which helped conceal warmth within’ my body during these cold days. On either side of the front flaps of the coat, was the Kumogakure sigil, symbolizing my dedication and love for where I was raised and made my way to the top. I kept it actually wrapped tightly around me, hiding the flak jacket that I always wore along with the weighted training belt which was wrapped around my waist and acted as both a means to training, along with keeping my trousers up. Around my face I wore a thick white scarf which hid a majority of my face, and fabric matching the coat in color and texture. Over my head I adorned that hat which symbolized my status here in the village, showed that I was the Kage, the strongest and well known Shinobi of the village with the best of knowledge about how to handle situations. It assisted in my background that I was a sort of diplomat and kept myself involved in the politics of the world, always seeking peace even in the most strenuous situations. My arms dangled down from my side, over my wrist were large golden bracers that had short matching rods protruding from the golden hued metal material. Over my hands were white gloves, over the back of the palm were two metal plates, also with the Kumogakure sigil on them again, proudly displaying the village’s sign. I wore simple black shinobi trousers which were somewhat tattered, despite how I liked to keep a nice appearance, I also knew when at times, I would have to get dirty and train, along with train others. I flexed my hands as I neared the gate, the sounds of my shinobi sandals slapping against the marble floor of the village echoing in the someway quiet village which seemed to be keeping to themselves. My eyes wandered to the villages from the shade of my hat, keeping silent and not attracting attention, though I knew that despite my attempts, people cast their gaze over to my large stature, almost in disbelief of my size. I stood well over seven feet tall, and showed to be even larger in weight then in height. Coming to the gate, I slipped through the gate and fell into a state of darkness for a few moments, all around me I could see brilliant flashes of golden lightning as I was sent through a time space constant ninjutsu that was cast over it to move me into another section of the village, which through producing the thought in my imagination of the gate, is where it took me. I stepped out from the deep darkness with a thunderous clapping noise and brilliant flashes of the majestic golden hued lightning before looking about. I knew that it would be an interesting time, and merely brought my arms up to slip them into the opposing sleeves to hide the bracers and await for the student whom was going to take his test for the day.- Guest_HitsuUchihaReturns: -Kohaku would be watching another ninja train behind him and he would realize that he needed to get some work done so he would go to an area with some rocks and he would put Kovu down and get on all fours"Four Legged Technique" He would say as his fangs claws would grow. Guest_HikaNashia: -Hika, a young teenager with a wonderful family, lived happily and had a fun childhood, he is now at the age of 15 and about to take the acadamy exam to become a genin. He leaves his house, walking along the hard rock, he is worried for a little while about takeing it; so he takes out one of his kunai and starts twirling it around his finger, until he is calm and unworried again. He has on his usual outfit with ninja pants and a warm jacket on which fits tightly to his body and has a color that covers some of his face. He walks normally to the acadamy but then decides to have a little training on his way there, so he starts running lightly then sprints and can dash from each side of the road within tenths of a second, and he also practices his hand signs while running. After a little of doing this he is close to the acadamy now and stops running and he isnt even out of breath but of course that rarely ever happens. So he fixs himself up and puts away his kunai, and walks into the acadamy where the raikage is waiting for him. when hika started doing his super running, he saw a genin he had met earlier on in the day, and saw he was training with his dog, and stopped and went over to him and said "hi kohaku" and they had a little conversation and kohaku wished him luck on his exam, and then hika was off running again and practicing his hand signs- NobuAkimichi: -I watched the academy student approach me and smirked a little at his enthusiasm and constant running around doing hand seals. I almost assumed he had some sort of problem with him, perhaps ADD or ADHD. But I would never actually say anything about someone’s actions, I didn’t want to be rude and was not the type of person to make assumptions of others. Noddig to the boy as he seemed to have been running my, I rose my voice to catch his attention and draw him near me and perhaps calm him down.- Welcome, Hika. I hope you are well prepared for your Academy Exam to promote you to the stages of Genin. This test will incorporate me asking you for five different actions and things that are required for you to perform to assure you’re ready for the next stage of becoming a Shinobi in Kumogakure. No doubt… You are ready… -I snickered softly with the implement of him being ready from his actions and dropped my hands to my side. Slipping my right hand behind me inside my shinobi pouch, I grasped a senbon from the pocket and pulled it out.- I would like to see you throw this Senbon at that… -My other hand raised to point to a straw dummy that had crudely drawn targets upon his body which showed it’s vital points. Holding the senbon out and down so that he may reach it from my large hands, I awaited for him to attempt his first trial.- Guest_HitsuUchihaReturns: -Kohaku would notice that hika was abotu to take his exam and he would wish him luck and then he would get back to training."OK lets do this" He would say with a growl and then he would charge at some rocks and claw them and leave claw marks on them and he would continue doing this on various rocks in the area. Guest_HikaNashia: -as he walks in hika hears the raikage speak to him, and he goes over to him and bows as a show of respect and says hello sir, wat is my first part of the exam; and he then takes the senbon nobu handed him and turns towards the dummy ; he then twirls the senbon around his fingers a little, then holds the senbon with a light grip inbetween his index finger and thumb, then brings his arm around his head to his opposite shoulder and aims and sends the senbon twirling towards the dummy and hits the the spot where the heart would be and in the dead center of the target, it also goes into the dummy. He then turnss around and looks up at nobu for approval and to see what he says about it- NobuAkimichi: -I nodded towards him as he threw the Senbon with a relatively good amount of accuracy and a good understanding of the way to both hold and release the weapon. I figured it was all good enough on the weapons side of things as I figured what the next part of the test would be.- Good job. Passed the first phase… Next, we’ll move on to some chakra manipulation practices.… -I pointed over to a tree which stood amongst the rocks and dug into the mixture of dirt and stone of the mountain. It stood around thirty feet tall, and the base was easily around four feet.- I would like to see you climb that tree, without using your hands. Mold the chakra to your feet and show that you have a good understanding of how to control your chakra. Guest_HikaNashia: -hika walks up to the tree defiant to climb, it so he applies a little extra chakra at the soles of his feet and takes about 5 steps off and falls off, then he applies alot of chakra to the soles of his feet and backs up and takes a running start and runs up the tree about 20 steps then his feet go through the wood, so he jumps back and lands back on the ground, this time, he applies a little more than he did the first time and a little less than he did the last time and then runs and jumps about 5 feet up and starts running then slows down to a walk, relizeing he is doing it. he then turns and walks out onto a branch and stands upside down, and yells to nobu, hows this??- NobuAkimichi: Looks, good, Hika… Now… -As I watched him run up the tree, I had already began to formulate my idea on the next phase of the exam. I reached over my shoulders to both handles of the legendary weapon which I carried on my person at all times, Kabutowari. Helm splitter, able to break through any defense that was placed before it. I gripped onto the handles lightly, my pinky and ring finger really being the only fingers to hold pressure on the blade to avoid breaking any bones or tearing tendons when swinging the heavy weapon around. My middle and index finger were lightly grasping above those fingers, those in place to help freely manipulate the blade from side to side if needed, and help in the agility that I could strike with it. My thumn was lightly wrapped around opposite to my fingers to support the weapon, and hold it in place and not tilt from side to side. I was an expert at handling this weapon, I had used it many times before, and actually had it in my possession for almost ten years now. It was one of my favorite intimidation tactics against opponents and students alike, the sheer large structure of the weapon was enough to strike terror into many’s hearts.- Body Replacement Technique before Kabutowari takes your life! –With the fleeing words coming from between my lips, my knees bent so that I was somewhat crouched onto the ground and propped my left foot upon the ball, while the right was planted firmly. I pressed off of both with a little less than a quarter of my strength to propel my body towards the student with Kabutowari in hand. I made sure through the observation of his movements and reaction time, that he had plenty amount of time to form the hand seals and properly escape the attack. But had he frozen in place, there was a good chance that he would be the first child victim of Kabutowari. Pulling the Axe across my body, I performed a Cloud Kenjutsu style technique which I voiced as I was closing in after the five seconds it took to cross the distance.- Cloud Style: Crescent Moon Beheading! –This technique was a rather simple attack that brought the blade from across my body, around in a wide horizontal arc towards the boy’s neck. Had he not performed the body replacement in the total of seven seconds it took to perform the attack, the boy’s head would have been completely severed from his shoulders, and a mutilation would have occurred with blood splurging in all directions, along with a rather gruesome clean up.- Guest_HikaNashia: -hika looked at nobu and saw him pull out his swords than jump towards him so he started his hand signs, and when he was 4 feet from him he performed his body replacement jutsu "ram>boar>ox>dog>snake" and which replaced himself with a log of wood, then used his incredible speed to appear behind nobu after his body replacment jutsu. Then he says to nobu "nice swords, absolutly incredible swords...and do u think one day you might let me once wield one for a little bit NobuAkimichi: -I watched as all the sudden a plume of smoke was enveloped the child after he had successfully performed the needed hand seals and had replaced himself with a wooden log. My attack didn’t cease though as I followed through, showing that I had full intent of actually harming the boy had he not been able to complete it. Despite how nice, and caring I was, I was quite serious when it came to training and assuring someone was prepared. My sensei taught me well when I was a student, and I would definitely pass on the knowledge to those in the village about what to do. Kabutowari’s axe cut cleanly through the log, splitting it into two and decending down to the ground along with myself. The ground vibrated with the grand amount of weight that was on my person as I fell to the floor. In all combined weight with my own, along with Kabutowari and the training weights, I was pretty close to pushing seven hundred pounds. Kabutowari itself weight a combined two hundred, the training weights with the bracers and belt were a combined total of two hundred also… That already was four hundred pounds. Then added my own weight of three hundred, there was seven hundred. I nodded towards the student.- Good job, only two more phases to go. Now, let’s see you perform the clone technique. Guest_HitsuUchihaReturns: -Kohaku wouild be clawing at some rocks when he would notice the raikage giving an exam"Wow he really intended to kill that boy" Kohaku would think as he would go back and jump from the rock and charge with claws at the rock making deeper claw marks into it. He would then jump over to the second rock and make a huge claw mark on the top and the bottom of the rock. Guest_HikaNashia: -he looks up, smirks then performs ram>snake>tiger then says, “Clone Technique” and makes a perfect image of himself next to him. his clone looks and feels exactly like him, with his ninja shoes, and ninja pants, and his tight jacket that has a color covering some of his face, and also his purple spiky hair. then has his clone go over pick up one of the pieces of wood from the log and has him throw it at hitsu, then releases the jutsu- Guest_HitsuUchihaReturns: -Kohaku would notice that a log was hurdling towards me and he would charge at it and make a huge claw mark on it- NobuAkimichi: -As he had performed the technique and was destracted in his molding of chakra and examination of the technique, and also by throwing the log at one of the genin, I raised my own hands together and began to form my own hand seals to perform a jutsu which would be the last portion of the exam. I had moved relatively quickly so that way I could avoid his eyes from catching sight of the next phase which I had already began to formulate earlier today. It was something I remembered telling all the people back when I had ran the academy what was important to know while being a ninja, because things such as this could end a match without even a seconds notice. I only made three signs, to cast a rather basic genjutsu, but a fun one at that would have his mind twirling in confusion at what was happeneing in the world around. First I made the horse seal, followed by the dragon, then lastly the snake seal. After the completion of the seals, I inhaled a deep breath, then swallowing the air to pocket it in my belly for a moment to allow them to get near the end of his making the clone. Letting it reside there, I then erupted a loud, bellowing belch that echoed in the mountain. Rather unusual behavior of the Raikage… Yes... But it was an effective little distraction. The belch came at the end of the hand seals, the end of his completion and was asking for approval, and was used to distract him with the sounds while I then attempted to force my own chakra into the students’ chakra network so that I would catch him under my control and put him under a false illusion. Had he been distracted by the belch, and been caught within my genjutsu, I would reconstruct the world in his eyes to look exactly the same, the sky being dark, the grass being a green brown disoriented color, a disturbing, chilly fog rolling around, the tree’s brown, with green leaves. I then decided to play with his mind with a rather... irresistable urge that would tempt any child to stay in whatever world they would be cast in. Suddenly, within only seconds of the genjutsu being cast, the sky has begun to grow somewhat cloudy, as if rain was upon them. But the odd thing is, instead of water beginning to drop from the sky, tanish colored, black dotted orbs about the size of baseballs began to decend upon him. These were none other then... Cookies...? Cookies were falling from the sky...! My voice had called out as the image of myself looked up to the sky that was in the students mind, along with my actual self beyond the genjutsu spoke out the name of this technique...- Cookie Downpour...! Guest_HitsuUchihaReturns: -Kohaku would take out some practice dummies and place them on top of the rocks that he made claw marks on."Ok Next Step" Kohaku would say as he would jump back and jump up and claw the dummy straight down hopefully tearing it in 2 and making a claw mark on the rock. Guest_HikaNashia: -hika done with his clone jutsu and hearing a belch looks around distracted to see where it came from then turns back around and sits, then the sky gets dark and it starts raining cookies. Hika keeps calm sits still and concentrates on stopping his chakra completely, because he knows raining cookies is impossible, he needed to get out of the genjutsu; , then in an instant, bursting it back into motion to expel the opponenets chakra out. While concentrating, I performed a seal where the index and middle finger are up with the others curled in, and spoke… ‘Release!’ He returned back to the real world out of the illusion and smiles and says to nobu "nice trick"- NobuAkimichi: -I simply nodded to Hika as he pulled himself from the rather silly illusion of cookies raining from the sky and snickered softly at the trick.- I know, it’s a fun one I assure you that… -Bringing my hands back together, I slipped them into the opposite sleeves, concealing my hands and arms before speaking again in proud tone.- Congratulations, Hika. You’ve passed your academy exam. You are now considered a genin of Kumogakure and will be receiving a head band to signify your dedication to the village. Soon enough, you’ll also be assigned a team and be expected to work hard so that you can defend the people you love and care for here. You’ll be contacted when a team is assembled for you, now go have fun.- Guest_HikaNashia: -thank you raikage, bows, and okay and fun, i dont think so i think u mean hard work, good bye nobu- Category:Kumogakure RP 207